rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Flavium
'''Flavium Village is an ancient pre-Arathi village that was somewhere in a valley in Northern Lordaeron. Today, there is little to nothing of the village left, only a few lasting weapons and accounts in verbatim of family whose ancestry comes from the village. History Founding According to stories, the village was founded by a group of men and women, who were in search for a place were they could plant a seed for their future generations. They were led by a man known as Flavius, whose name was marked on the rocks were the village once resided. They located themselves in a valley, fertile and safer, which made it a perfect spot. Working together, they began to construct basic houses, tools and objects to begin their new life. Farming was their original purpose and many generations passed until they began to evolve in technology. Tribal Wars As many years passed, the village became a spot for a good amount of trade of goods. Flavian citizens traded their crops for other goods and vice versa. Other villages sought to conquer them. The village was defenseless and lacked warriors. The chief at the time, whose name is lost to history, began to form alliances and train many of his own villagers to be warriors. He also erected defenses, who protected the valley from invasions. After some tense times, the village began to embrace the so-called "Clan" style which led to much stronger leaders to assume power and a stronger social structure. Now a clan, the neighboring people began to create claims on the valley and soon, a war broke out. Because the valley terrain was advantageous and the defenses that were created years before, the enemy clan was defeated and banished to never set foot in the valley again. The clan got a good reputation, receiving honorary war calls, and ended up getting the name "The Umbarii", which was later integrated as the clan name. The Troll Wars Many years passed since that deserved victory. A young man, in which many stories tell of, got the position of chief, after his father, had died. The man was called Cator the Just. The man, at such a young age, was held in regard in the village. He worked the forge, farmed among the others and guarded in the watch towers. Being chief, he liked to plan festivals and other events for the clan to enjoy. He also created the symbol of the clan, a white sun on a red dropping. Cator was known for being just, he judged equally and was known for not taking sides on matters. During his reign, the Arathi tribe soon became more powerful, conquering villages and engulfing lesser tribes, clans and many in their "Empire". Flavium being no exception, the Arathi armies were far too powerful for the clan to handle, so Cator made a wise decision. He chose to become part of the empire, and as many other clans did. His mission to keep some level of autonomy from within. Soon after joining, the clan joined Troll Wars, and its small army united under Emperor Thoradin's, Calor serving with them as well. After-War Years Calor returned with many spoils from the war, which he showed to everyone. Calor died many years after the war, from old age. The village kept growing and growing, too big for the food supply to handle. Soon, when the empire broke apart, the village had no surplus and created no food for many of its people. Citizens after citizens left the village to find better lives. With most of the citizens leaving, the village lost the clan status and was left as a shell of its former self. Soon when Lordaeron became a kingdom, the village finally ended, much of the families left, only Cator's descendants and others stayed. Legacy After many years, what was of the village became the estate for the Justinus family, who had ruled the area for much of the years that it had existed. Being a basket for a lot of farming and herding animals, it created wealth for the Justinans. To their discontent, much lore of the village was lost in the land, leaving not a lot of records. During First and Second wars, Its importance in the food market and their service to the Crown of Lordaeron in helping refugees from Stormwind, got the family to be considered noble, they received the title of Lord of Flavium. Since then, the lands have gone downhill. The undead scourge ravaged the lands and nothing is left, just mindless undead. Theme Song Category:Village Category:Human Category:Arathor